


Tangled In Her

by mademoisellePlume



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Quadrant Confusion, condesce is fucked up, quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/pseuds/mademoisellePlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His friends had surpassed the quadrants. He and the Condesce exemplified them each in turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled In Her

A troll was not meant to live so long.

The Psiioniic had learned that lesson in several painful ways. The proof was in this room, as the door opened and he could not help but cringe.

She was glorious. He could not help but think that, a knee-jerk reaction to her tyrian blood that he suspected every troll shared. Glinting with all the golden jewellery she wore, with the most impressive mane behind her.  Her trim jumpsuit gave clues to who she was in the muscles that made her blows hurt and the way that she could never stay quite as thin as her vanity might like, the slightest of bellies and the rounding of her hips and bust showing her rich diet and natural body shape. Her horns curved upwards like a prayer to the gods, and her fins stood proud at either side of her face, carefully pierced with more jewellery. He’d wondered, sometimes, if she’d culled the trolls who pierced her ears for causing her pain.

At the moment though, she was wretched, throwing herself at him and beating him as hard as she could as magenta tears streaked down her face. She glubbed incomprehensible words, and chances are he would never find out what specifically had set her off. “Shhh,” He soothed, as she landed blow after powerful blow on him.

“No one UND---ERSTANDS! T)(e sweeps, t)(e sweeps, t)(ey go rus)(ing by like grains of sand pus)(ed by waves and t)(e filt)(y not)(ings die, t)(ey all, all DI---E…” He tunes into what she says for only a short while, tuning out her ramblings once more and shooshing her still. The sweeps overwhelm her at times, he has learned, and where once she would cull a swath in her people, she cries into her slave’s shoulder. What permanency he has gained in her mind with her touch has made him figure in her mind largely.

Her blows grow less in strength and in frequency, and after a while she simply sobs into his chest. “I )(ave lived longer t)(en t)(e –Empire )(as stood, I )(ave built and made an –Empire, and all t)(at is permanent is my –Empire, my mot)(er and myself. I will make you eternal too, )(elmsman, you will never leave me like all t)(e ot)(ers and you will never betray me and you will come to understand w)(at ---ET—ERNITY M---EANS.”

Her hand touched his face and he felt his own eyes leak tears as Life washed over him.

She left when she was soothed, and he wept as she walked away, a tyrian stain on his shoulder and bruises littering his body.

 

A troll was not meant to live for so long.

He remembered how the Signless and the Disciple had surpassed the quadrants. He rather thought that the Condesce intended for him and her to exemplify all of them at various points.

The next time she visited was when he dozed, the ship in orbit around a planet, and he hoped to dream of his friends, of the life he had led before this. He did not sleep with sopor though, and his dreams were the sort that haunted every troll during the day.

He awoke with a slap to the face and ugly cackling in his ears. She demanded he speak of the Signless. She was covered in dark blue blood, and either the aliens on this planet had a large blueblood population that she had halved, or she’d done some culling of the forces she’d summoned to clear this planet of life.

“The SIIgnless was my frIIend-“ He convulsed in agony as she dug her claws into the spot on the back of his neck where some of the ships bioware delved into his body to connect to his spinal cord. “He was a great troll and you had hIIm murdered-“ He gasped in soundless pain as she slowly pulled out a fuschia tendril, yellow blood leaking from that spot sluggishly.

“BAD ---ENGIN---E!” She snapped, and her earfins were flared and flushed with tyrian colour. “Try again!”

“He had a better way for trolls to lIIve!” He ground out, voice strained with agony as she grinned and slowly yanked out another tendril of fuschia from where it had wrapped itself around his spinal column. It didn’t matter to her if she caused damage- it would just be fixed with a touch of Life. “He wanted us to be more than a species of soldiers!”

“Trolls are more t)(en t)(at, silly! Soldiers, slaves and a tyrant to rule t)(em all.” She cooed, and then released the tendrils she’d yanked out, so they could dig themselves back into his flesh.

He sobbed in pain, and she giggled, and at some point had gotten all too close, her body pressed against his and her sharp teeth suddenly digging into the side of his neck. “He was my frIIend!”

“You know w)(at to say to make me stop )(urting you!” She whispered savagely, leaning up higher and biting at his ear and making him shake as he remembered the time she’d snipped off his earlobe with her teeth. “Tell me about your LITTL---E mutant rebel.”

He looked at her and their eyes met. “He spoke the truth!” The feeling of her claws ripping away the bioware of the ship from his midsection was indescribable, and he screamed so loudly his throat hurt, wrenching his body against the hold of it on his arms and legs, trying to move away from her. “Stop! STOP!” He heard his voice beg, half-broken in agony.

“T)(en do w)(at I want!” She snarled, continuing to rip at the bioware carelessly.

“He was a mutant rebel! He betrayed the EmpIIre!” He sobbed, hating himself for the words he said even as he said them.

She paused in her brutality. “And w)(at did t)(e traitor get, )(elmsman?”

“What…what he deserved…” He answered and bowed his head, sobbing as his tongue betrayed his beliefs. “He got off lIIghtly through your mercy…”

“T)(ere’s a good boy…” She said, cruel delight in her voice as she kissed first his left cheek, then his right.

For a moment there was nothing but his pained panting audible in the room. Then he screamed again as she swiftly uncovered his entire midsection, the areas where the tendrils had sunk into his flesh on his hips bleeding sluggishly. She laughed as he fought for the breath to speak. “But I’m not finis)(ed yet… We want t)(ere to be more wonderfully strong psionics in t)(e universe, don’t we now?” She cooed, and he trembled against her, knowing there was so much worse to come.

 

A troll was not meant to live for so long.

And there were the times when he didn’t even see her, she simply typed words into a keypad and his responses scrolled across a little screen in front of her. The chat system between the Captain and the engine was primitive, but neither of them cared. It served its purpose.

yourHelmsman: Empress, the domIInant specIIes on thIIs planet are totally pacIIfIIstIIc and early IIn theIIr evolution. The atmosphere is unlIIvable for trolls both land-dwellIIng and sea-dwellIIng.

imperialCondesce: T)(en we’ll just use weapons from t)(e atmosp)(ere and destroy t)(is planet t)(at way, t)(oug)( it’s so muc)( duller w)(en t)(ere’s no proper CARNAG---E.

yourHelmsman: Empress, IIf you would perhaps consIIder that there IIs no real point IIn destroying thIIs planet or these people? You won’t even enjoy IIt, really, perhaps you could sIImply let them lIIve…?

imperialCondesce: W)(y s)(ould I?

yourHelmsman: Why shouldn’t you?

imperialCondesce: I do )(ave a reputation to up)(old.

yourHelmsman: You won’t lose that from lettIIng one planet wIIth no use to you lIIve.

imperialCondesce: I still don’t see the point in not )(aving it be turned into not)(ing but rubble.

yourHelmsman: Please, Empress, let them lIIve. They deserve a chance.

imperialCondesce: If I let t)(em live, I want you to take me to t)(e next planet at TWIC---E t)(e speed you used to bring us )(ere.

yourHelmsman: Empress, we were at 65% of the shIIps optIImal speed.

imperialCondesce: -Eit)(er t)(ey all DI----E or you double t)(at!

yourHelmsman: …The speed wIIl be doubled, -Empress.

imperialCondesce: T)(ere’s a good s)(ip.

 

A troll was not meant to live for so long.

“You’re just so WR--ETC)(--ED, my sweet little slave, so perfectly miserable and empty.” She cooed, wrapped around him, her feet planted in the bioware so she could brace herself properly. Kisses brushed against his cheek, and fins brushed his face. Claustrophobia bubbled up in his thinkpan, but he didn’t express it, just watching the Condesce as she plied him with pitystruck compliments. “--Everyt)(ing in your life t)(at was good is gone, gone, GON-E, except for the t)(ings I do for you. You )(ave not)(ing, you are not)(ing! I confess myself c)(armed beyond all measure.”

Now she was kissing him, and he knew that she pitied as fiercely as she did anything, her words burning into his soul. A proper pity wouldn’t throw all the worst things in his face, would treasure them quiet in their souls. She didn’t know how to pity properly.

She drew back, and her eyes were brighter than his could ever be, though his glowed with the efforts of keeping the ship moving through empty space. “You will be )(ere wit)( me forever, and I will never, ever, ever let you go.”

Her hair threaded through the bioware that bound him now, joining the invisible tendrils of her touch in binding him in this ship for her to play with.

 “You’ve been so lonely.” He heard his own voice murmur and she squealed with delight and dove in for another kiss, too pleased by his words to be careful with her teeth. Once again the tendrils that bound him in place shrank away from the area she was interested in, but this time it was done without pain, this time it was as flushed as she pleased.

Her body grew warmer with her closeness to him, his yellow blood running hotter than her royal shade. “I knew you could flip with me properly, I KN-EW it. My sweet little )(oney-blood, my obedient little slave, my precious failed rebel…” She cooed as her jumpsuit was shed and there was so much cool flesh against his, overwhelming his every sense. As ever, he wasn’t expected to move, wasn’t able to move, and she whispered sweet, pitying comments into his ear as she took her fill of him, drinking his body as the ship drank his power.

 

A troll wasn’t meant to live for so long.

“I will never, ever, ------EV------ER let you go…” She sat on her throne, hair wild and uncombed. The ship moved slower than it ever had, barely matching light-speed in its slow march home. In her lap sat a skull with four horns, and she stroked the bone between the horns. That patch of bone gleamed under her hand, polished by endless sweeps of mindless bereavement.


End file.
